Jag-eun
by sciencea
Summary: Ini adalah Baekhyun, seorang pasien yang nantinya akan menjadi tanggung jawab Park Chanyeol. Sampai pada suatu titik, dia perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi seseorang yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol jatuh hati. [ ChanBaek x Psycological!AU x Drama x Hurt/Comfort ] Chanyeol - Baekhyun - others.
1. Foreword

**Jag-eun /** **작은**

 _Byun Baekhyun's, small dog for the party!_

 _._

 _._

This story is originally written by _**baekyuu**_ , but the translation is completely mine. **[ 70%** terjemahan x **30%** penyesuaian **]**

see the original story on;

story/view/1052151/jag-eun-angst-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek (hapus tanda spasi)

.

.

.

—

 **Pairings:** Chanyeol/Baekhyun, Chen/Baekhyun

 **Warnings:** Generic gore/violence, the use weapons/firearms, sadomasochism, idealogically sensitive material, disturbing imagery, issues concerning mental health, drug/alcohol abuse, drug addiction, domestic violence, non-descript sexual assault/harassment, infidelity

.

.

 _Make sure you have read the warnings, and still feeling confident & old enough to read the further chapters._


	2. —

**[** **一** **]**

 _ **This is Chanyeol.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **bold-italic:**_ sesuatu yang digambar Baekhyun

.

Kesan pertama yang didapatkan Park Chanyeol tentang SM Institute adalah—semuanya hijau.

Sepertinya, itu adalah satu-satunya warna yang ada di sini. Seragamnya berwarna hijau, dinding di koridor berwarna sangat hijau, dan semua pintu berwarna hijau hijau hijau. Bau dari udara yang ada juga tercium seperti hijau; bau obat-obatan. Dan bau itu sangat kuat, membuatnya batuk dan tercekik.

Dan pertama-tama, kau harus mengerti jika ini bukanlah rumah sakit biasa, dan di sini, obat benar-benar jarang diberikan. Tapi tetap saja, ada bebauan yang tercium sangat menyengat, dan itu bukanlah bau semacam bunga musim semi yang ceria. Melainkan bau higenis dan _bersih_ , yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol pusing. Dan hari ini merupakan hari pertamanya di tempat kerja yang baru.

Satu-satunya hal yang tidak hijau _bahkan orang-orang di sini seperti punya bayangan hijau_ adalah rekan kerjanya yang baru, Luhan, dengan rambut berwarna _pink_ cerah yang membosankan. Sayangnya, warna tersebut tertutup oleh percampuran _pink_ -hijau, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah warna cokelat yang menjijikkan. Dan Luhan dengan blak-blakan bilang bahwa dirinya amat sangat muak dengan warna hijau sampai-sampai rasanya tidak ingin melihat pohon lagi. Chanyeol setuju akan hal itu.

Sebelumnya, Chanyeol bekerja di tempat lain, sebagai asisten perawat. Tempat yang masih merupakan bagian dari institut, walaupun tidak memainkan peran yang besar. Tapi setidaknya, di sana semuanya tidak sehijau ini. Setidaknya, mereka punya dinding warna-warni dan pintunya dicat dengan warna berbeda.

Setelah Luhan mengajaknya untuk berkeliling, awal dari hari pertamanya (dia akan mulai bekerja di hari kedua, dan hari pertamanya dia gunakan untuk membiasakan diri dengan lingkungan yang baru—karena sekarang, dia akan menjadi seorang perawat dengan satu tanggungan pasien) habis digunakan untuk berjalan-jalan _mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang tidak hijau_. Dia akan berada di sekitar _Staff Room_ , atau berjalan-jalan di koridor sambil mengamati beberapa pasien, atau membantu Luhan di ruang terapi.

Dan untungnya, kantin tidak menyediakan makanan hijau. Pengecualian untuk buncis dan brokoli.

Chanyeol telah belajar tentang ilmu keperawatan selama bertahun-tahun, dan itu selalu menjadi sesuatu yang ingin dia lakukan. Walaupun, bekerja di rumah sakit konvensional merupakan suatu keputusan yang sangat berat mengingat dia punya sebuah ketakutan luar biasa—pada darah. Dan di saat dia hampir dipecat karena hal itu, seseorang muncul dan berkata; "Serius, sangat disayangkan, Chanyeol. Kau juga punya kepribadian yang baik. Hey—ngomong-ngomong, temanku bekerja di rumah sakit lain. Dia bilang, tidak ada darah di sana. Kenapa kau tidak mengunjunginya sebentar?"

Dan begitulah Chanyeol memulai karir sebagai… _well_ , seorang perawat rumah sakit jiwa.

Saat makan siang, Luhan memberinya _pass-card_ (untuk pintu dan loker) serta jadwal kerjanya. Jadwal itu memberitahu kapan dia harus membangunkan pasien, ke mana dia harus membawa mereka pergi, dan aktivitas apa yang harus dilakukan.

Di baliknya, ada kotak informasi pasien. Dan itu lah yang membuat Luhan menyemburkan hamburger yang baru setengah dia kunyah saat Chanyeol membacanya.

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _6 Mei, 1992_

 _Diterima 6 Mei, 2005_

 _Psikosis kelas berat, mutism._

Chanyeol, menyuap sesendok penuh buncis dan jagung manis ke dalam mulutnya, menatap Luhan dengan alis terangkat. "Kenapa terkejut begitu?"

Luhan hanya mengusap keningnya dan menggeleng. "Dia adalah pasien terlama di sini. Tidak ada yang bisa memahaminya. Aku bahkan sudah berusaha, dan hanya bertahan selama tiga menit sebagai rekor terbaikku."

Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya. "Bagaimana dengan rekor terbaik dari semua orang?"

"Lima menit tiga puluh detik." Luhan berkata dengan prihatin. "Dan si pemecah rekor itu mengalami kerusakan otak serta tulang belakang setelahnya, karena si kecil Byun menendangnya keluar dari jendela."

Chanyeol tidak bisa menelan sisa makan siangnya.

—

Chanyeol bukanlah seseorang yang _introvert_. Hanya saja, dia lebih suka mendengarkan daripada berbicara.

Chanyeol juga suka bertanya. Dia menyukai perspeksi orang yang bermacam-macam, walaupun itu berbeda dengan miliknya sendiri. Dan selama itu adalah debat yang beradab, dia selalu punya dua telinga yang siap untuk mendengarkan. _Bukan mendengarkan seperti seorang stalker_. Dia hanya suka filosofi yang berbeda.

Filosofi dari mereka yang bahkan tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk berpikir tentang dirinya sendiri, adalah hal yang paling menarik.

Chanyeol juga suka tersenyum. Ini bisa menjadi sisi baik, sekaligus sisi buruknya. Karena wajah pemuda itu juga akan terlihat seperti sedang tersenyum kapanpun dia kecewa atau marah. Dulu saat dia baru saja menjadi perawat, dia sering merasa sensitif dan mudah tersentuh—dan itu menjadikan sebuah kebiasaan.

Chanyeol, bagaimanapun, tidak suka merasa gugup. Dia sangat alergi dengan perasaan itu. Bukan seperti dia akan bersin keras-keras saat dia sedang gugup, tapi perutnya sering teraduk dan dia merasa ingin muntah, juga mengeluarkan keringat sebesar biji jagung. Dia akan lebih sering menyugar rambut untuk mengurangi kegugupannya.

Kenapa Chanyeol menjadi gugup?

Pertama, dia selalu menjadi seorang asisten perawat. Dia belum pernah melakukan hal 'pokok' seperti melakulan konseling, mengambil inisiatif memberikan sebutir obat penenang jika pasiennya mengancamnya dengan menggunakan pisau, dan lain-lain. Walaupun dia sudah tersertifikasi dan sudah menjalani masa _training_ selama bertahun-tahun, tapi dia tetaplah manusia. Bisa saja dia pipis di celana atau mengacau di hari ini.

Kedua, pernyataan Luhan membuatnya merasa terbebani. Si Byun Baekhyun ini terdengar seperti orang yang kasar dari penjelasan yang dia dengar di kantin hari itu. Dia takut akan disakiti baik secara fisik maupun psikis dari pasien ini (atau lebih buruknya, mati), atau dipecat dari pekerjaannya. Hanya ini keahlian yang dia punya, dan dia tidak punya alternatif pekerjaan lain.

Ketiga, warna hijau itu benar-benar mendominasi pandangan matanya.

Dia mengambil napas dalam, _sangat dalam_ dan keluar dari lift. Matanya menangkap objek berupa sebuah plakat yang terbaca "Koridor A2: _Outstanding High-Secured Patient_ ".

Apa itu _Outstanding High-Secured Patient?_

Mereka… bukan, _in a sense_ , kriminal. Mereka hanya tidak cukup beruntung untuk dilahirkan dengan otak yang sama dengan orang lain; mereka tidak tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Sebagai akibatnya, mereka akan melakukan seusatu yang terkadang masuk ke dalam kategori kriminal. Tindak kriminal, _yang sangat kejam_. Tapi mereka sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka laukukan, dan itu lah alasan mengapa status kriminal mereka dipertanyakan. Mereka tidak dapat memahami sesuatu dengan baik.

Ya walaupun, _better safe than saying sorry_ adalah masalah. Untuk meyakinkan bahwa mereka tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan itu lagi, mereka dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah institut. Tidak untuk ditahan seperti terdakwa yang lain, tapi untuk dilatih bagaimana caranya menggunakan otak dengan _normal_ seperti orang lain.

Chanyeol mendapati dirinya sedang menjalani pengecekan untuk alasan keamanan. Seluruh benda yang dinilai membahayakan dikeluarkan. Pemuda itu terduduk sepenuhnya sambil difilter, kemudian harus melewati paling tidak tiga pintu sebelum masuk ke koridor utama. Dengan tangan membawa papan yang berisi data pasien, dia menghitung sampai pintu ke-lima—di balik pintu milik seseorang, yang di dalamnya terdengar suara isakan serta ratapan, yang sayup-sayup terdengar seperti:

" _Aku akan membunuhmu, Junmyeon! Ahahaha, lihat—aku punya kursi dan aku bisa melemparkannya padamu sekarang!"_

Chanyeol mengabaikannya, menggeleng keras. Dia sampai di ujung koridor, mengangguk pada seorang satpam yang berdiri di depan pintu, sebelum menggesek kartunya di samping pintu, kemudian berjalan masuk. Otaknya membayangkan bagaimana jika nanti pasiennya yang baru akan berlari ke arahnya dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk.

Tapi, tidak ada hal semacam itu yang terjadi.

Dia menutup kembali pintu di belakangnya dengan bunyi _clack_ pelan, berharap akan selamat lebih dari lima menit tiga puluh detik dan tidak akan berakhir dengan kerusakan otak serta tulang belakang.

Kamar itu tampak seperti kamar yang lain. Baiklah, ruangan tersebut rapi, ya. Tapi dindingnya sangat berantakan. Batang krayon tersebar di atas karpet hijau-biru, dan noda hitam tercetak di seluruh permukaannya. Dindingnya dicoret-coret dengan begitu kekanakan menggunakan krayon hitam; persis seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh anak berusia lima tahun.

Di salah satu sisi dinding, ada satu _spot_ yang hanya memiliki satu sketsa berukuran besar. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar harus berhenti mengernyit untuk saat ini.

 _ **Satu gambar besar, digambar dengan krayon hitam. Ada matahari, awan, mobil, seorang pengemudi yang sedang tersenyum, juga dua orang yang mati tertabrak. Di tengahnya, tercipta banyak coretan hitam yang tampak ditorehkan dengan asal.**_

Di balik pintu, ada dua jendela besar yang mengarah ke pusat kota. Tapi jendela itu telah ditutupi dengan pulasan krayon. Tampak seperti si Byun Baekhyun ini tidak mau melihat matahari sedikitpun.

Dan di sisi kiri adalah ranjang, tersekrup kuat dengan dinding agar pasien tidak bisa menyeret ataupun melemparkannya sebagai senjata. Dan di atas ranjang adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Jika Chanyeol boleh jujur, si Byun ini terlihat seperti _puppy_ yang sedang tertidur; menggemaskan, tapi tidak akan segan untuk menggigit jika dia terjaga nantinya. Rambutnya yang cokelat terlihat begitu lepek dan berantakan, dan kulitnya mirip seperti porselin. Selimut tidak menutupi tubuhnya yang kecil dan lemah. Kain itu masih terlipat rapi; tidak rusak sedikitpun. Bantalnya datar dan lembut.

Byun Baekhyun sedang meringkuk sehingga badannya berbentuk menyerupai bola, kening menempel dengan dagu, dan lengan melingkup di sekitar kaki, terbaring di sisinya.

Dan dia tidak sedang tertidur.

Matanya lebar, menatap kaku ke arah Chanyeol seperti wajarnya orang asing yang baru saja bertemu.

Chanyeol dengan bijaksana tidak melangkah mundur, walaupun dia ketakutan setengah mati. Merapikan seragamnya sambil tersenyum, dia berdehem dan berbicara, berharap kalimat itu bukan merupakan permintaan terakhirnya sebelum kematian. "Hey! Kau Baekhyun, 'kan?"

Chanyeol sudah siap jika sewaktu-waktu, sebuah batang krayon akan disodokkan ke dalam lubang hidungnya. Tapi ternyata, dia malah mendapatkan sebuah balasan ekspresi bingung, terkejut, juga penasaran yang menggemaskan. Walaupun sikap anak itu masih terkesan dingin, tapi Chanyeol tahu banyak hal lewat matanya.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun. Aku Chanyeol—Park Chanyeol. Aku perawatmu yang baru. Maaf jika aku membosankan; dan, _uh_ … jika kau mau tanya sesuatu, tanyakan saja, oke?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar, jarinnya terjalin di dalam saku; begitu santai dan mencoba untuk tidak terlihat gugup sama sekali. Baekhyun tidak merespons, masih tetap berada di posisi awalnya di ranjang.

" _So_! Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan untukmu sebelum aku memperkenalkan diri lebih jauh." Chanyeol mendekat dengan hati-hati, menekan pulpennya di atas papan. "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Lalu, Chanyeol, _secara psikis_ , memukul dirinya sendiri. Dia lupa jika Baekhyun tidak bisa berbicara. Chanyeol hampir meminta maaf, tapi tangan Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu bergerak ke bawah bantal, mengambil sebuah krayon hitam dan _notepad_. Baekhyun mencoret-coret buku tersebut, sebelum dia mengangkatnya dan membiarkan Chanyeol melihat.

 _ **Seseorang dengan ekspresi wajah murung serta bibir melengkung ke bawah.**_

Chanyeol mengerling, wajahnya meluruh. "Ah, kau merasa sedih? Kecewa?" Dia mencoba dengan sabar. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, tapi dia memegang buku, sedikit menggoyangkannya seperti sedang mengiyakan jika coretan itu memang menggambarkan apa yang sedang dia rasakan dengan tepat.

"Baik, baiklah. Jika kau merasa kecewa, apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa ku bantu?" Chanyeol berujar dengan pelan, tidak mau memecahkan _gelembung tipis_ yang sudah anak lelaki tersebut berikan. Jangan sampai dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak semestinya diucapkan, atau dia akan mati.

Baekhyun mengambil kembali _notebook_ -nya dan menggambar lagi, tepat di atas gambar yang sama dengan yang diperlihatkan pada Chanyeol sebelumnya. Yang kemudian, dengan beberapa tambahan coretan saja, sketsa itu tiba-tiba terlihat menjadi begitu menyeramkan.

 _ **Sketsa yang sama, tapi kali ini dengan mata berbentuk huruf x. Lalu garis-garis asal di atas kepala, dan coretan random di tengah gambar.**_

Dan sayangnya, Chanyeol cukup pintar untuk memahami apa yang ingin Baekhyun sampaikan lewat gambarannya.

"Oh." Chanyeol berkata penuh rasa hina, menekan pulpennya dengan gugup. "Ah, baiklah. Aku bisa— _well_ , aku bisa melakukannya, Baekhyun, tapi aku tidak diizinkan. Dan—dan lebih dari itu, aku pikir kau tidak pantas untuk hal tersebut."

Chanyeol sedang menolak permintaan Baekhyun. Dan dia sudah siap untuk melarikan diri.

 _Empat menit, tiga detik._

Tapi anehnya, Baekhyun tidak merasa marah saat Chanyeol menolak permintaannya. Dia malah menelengkan kepala, sambil berkedip ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku pikir… aku pikir kau tidak lebih rendah daripada aku, Baekhyun." Dia tersenyum. "Aku melakukan banyak hal buruk. Kau pun begitu. T—tapi itu bukan berarti kita ini orang jahat, 'kan?"

"Maksudku—ku pikir kau orang baik, Baekhyun. Walaupun kita baru saja bertemu hari ini. Aku pikir kau pantas untuk hidup. Kau masih muda, tahu! T—tentu saja, ini akan terdengar gila. Tapi—tapi aku akan membantumu mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik, dengan cara yang paling _legal_. Aku akan menjadi temanmu, Baekhyun. Lalu… lalu jika beruntung, kau bisa keluar dari sini dan memulai hidup yang baru. Dan… dan aku akan membantumu, Baekhyun."

Kata-kata berikutnya tertahan ketika Baekhyun kembali menunjukkan _notebook_ -nya.

 _ **Pembohong**_

"Tidak, aku serius." Chanyeol mendorongnya sedikit lebih jauh. "Aku memang orang asing bagimu. Tapi percayalah padaku, Baekhyun. Aku di sini untuk membantu. Anggap saja aku ini…" dia merengut. "Anggap saja aku ini seekor anjing peliharaan. Sesuatu yang akan mengikutimu kemana saja. Seperti—seperti… uh, _guk guk_!"

Chanyeol telah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, membuat suara anjing dan bahkan menjulurkan lidah. Dan walaupun Baekhyun tidak tersenyum, tapi ada segelintir rasa tertarik di matanya.

 _Enam menit._

"Nah! Luar biasa, 'kan?" Chanyeol tersenyum, menjadi sedikit lebih rileks. "Jadi, Baekhyun. Aku Park Chanyeol, kau sudah tahu itu. Sekarang, biarkan aku berbicara lebih jauh tentang diriku."

—

 **.**

 **Behind the Bar:**

Pertama, saya suka fic ini. Kedua, saya suka fic ini. Ketiga, SAIK LAH SAYA SUKA FIC INI!

Big thanks for _**baekyuu**_ , da real author, yang udah ngasih saya ijin.

Saya putusin buat nekat nranslate padahal slide presentasi buat minggu depan belum saya bikin sama sekali wakakak. Yah sekalian lah buat ngasah bahasa inggris saya yang mulai amburegeul karena udah jarang mampir di aff. So—well, yeah, you know? Bwahahahah.

Nambah beban tanggungan, tapi gimana dong? Saya bener2 greget pengen nranslate fiction yang rasionya cuma 1:9999 dari fic yang lain TT drama tapi ga cheesy, frontal tapi tetep lembut. Apalagi ditambah sama Harsh!Baek. Adududududu pokoknya feelsnya dapet laaaaaa (love love love)

.

Solo, 29 September 2017

 _ **© sciencea**_


End file.
